


Ditch

by AmazingAly



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAly/pseuds/AmazingAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei didn't know going into this that this was how it would turn out, but Nagisa certainly did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditch

            Rei never wanted to join that stupid swim club. There was something about the way swimmers moved, in the water or out of it, that was much too clumsy. It was insane to even imagine someone willingly thrusting themselves into the water and almost drown themself in its air-free grasp, just to come back up to the surface and repeat the process over again. No theory, no calculation. Just moving with the chemically enhanced water.  
            He leaned against the brick wall that housed the men's locker room on the other side. The place was fairly deserted save for him, as everyone else was at lunch or in class. He fumbled with the strings of his backpack; this was a stupid idea. Some janitor would surely wheel a cart by and demand that he report to class. A part of him - the logical part - told him to just leave now. This was his lunch period, if he left now he could easily blend into the crowd unnoticed. Two minutes to get to the door and the bell rang approximately ten minutes and forty two seconds ago, if he were to sneak in through the side entrance and made a sharp right where the lunch line was maybe he could --  
  
            "Hi Rei-chan!"  
  
            Rei jumped, causing him to let out a yelp that he desperately wished he could take back. The approaching blonde laughed, rushing over to greet Rei.  
  
            "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," he said, much too cheery as leaned against the wall on his hand, like some flirting pose from a movie.  
  
            "You didn't startle me Nagisa," Rei mumbled, fidgeting with his glasses. "I was fully expecting your arrival."

            "Of course!" Nagisa giggled, grabbing the other's hand. "Come on."  
  
            Rei opened his mouth to protest, but found he could do nothing but allow himself to be pulled into the locker room by Nagisa. To be truthful, this had sort of become the norm. When Nagisa had whispered in his ear earlier to meet him at the locker room during his lunch period, he didn't bother to protest or to even ask why. Deciding that the time had come to ask why Nagisa wanted to see him here, Rei finally found the words to ask. 

            "Nagisa, what are we doing here anyway?"  
  
            The blonde turned to face him. He gave him a bright grin, but his eyes seemed to hold some hidden intention. "Sorry Rei-chan, I wanted to try something."  
  
            As Nagisa walked towards him, Rei found himself backed against a wall of lockers. The next thing he knew, the other was on his toes as he kissed Rei softly on the lips. Rei stiffened at first, not knowing how to react. But something in him - the part that wasn't so logical - steered him into kissing Nagisa back.  
  
            Nagisa broke the kiss with a small laugh, his eyes locked with Rei's. "Eager?"  
  
            "What's that supposed to mean?" Rei blurted, his hands pressed against the lockers. Surely someone was going to come in and catch them and he could kiss his perfect reputation goodbye...  
  
            "Rei, Did you know I skipped Classical Literature to sneak here?" His voice was different now - still light, but not holding the same cheerful tone as usual. He innocently wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, pulling himself closer.  
  
            "You shouldn't have done that! Surely Haru and the others will know--"  
  
            "Yeah." Nagisa interrupted, giving Rei another light kiss. He let his lips linger before pulling away again. "But I think it's worth it, yes?"  
  
            Without thinking, Rei leaned in to kiss Nagisa again, who responded more strongly than before. The latter licked his lips, and Rei accepted the invitation, allowing his tongue to sweep against Nagisa's and just like that, all logic was gone. All pre-calculations and algebraic formulas were lost in Nagisa's kisses, which were coming faster and more needy. Soon Nagisa's hands were drifting up from Rei's waist to his shoulders, muscular from day after day of running and hurdling.  Nagisa broke away first, smiling as his breath came back to him.  
  
            "Rei?"  
  
            "Hm?" Rei's voice came from somewhere else, like he was living in a dream.  
  
            "You're really tall."  
  
            Rei gave a hesitant chuckle, but watched Nagisa closely, hypnotized as he removed his hands from the others shoulder. "I wonder if..." his voice came in a low whisper as he palmed at the growing bulge in Rei's jeans.  
  
            "N-Nagisa!" Rei tried to protest, his voice hushed as his fear of being caught returned again.  
  
            "Rei." Nagisa's voice was commanding, looking Rei in the eye as he rolled his hips into his, giving a small gasp. Rei's facial reaction seemed to amuse him, so he repeated the action, hands wrapping around the other's waist once again. This time, Rei returned the gesture, pulling Nagisa closer. Nagisa leaned his head on Rei's shoulder, continuing to grind against him and Rei could just make out exactly what he wanted to see, and he never knew.  
  
            Nagisa's face as he pleasured himself with Rei. The way Nagisa's face flushed and his eyes became clouded with lust, not bright and innocent like they usually are but hard and so incredibly hot that Rei couldn't help but gasp. Nagisa smiled, lifting his head to look a Rei once again, their eyes locked as Nagisa -- that sneaky bastard! -- found the button to Rei's jeans, which had grown considerably tight in the last few minutes. His hand soon went to work, sliding it into the Rei's boxers and grasping his erection, giving it a few quick pumps.  
  
            "Nagisa..." Rei's voice came shaky, his hand rising to lightly cover his mouth. "We're going to get caught."

 

            Nagisa hummed, giving a sly grin. "If you're so worried, I can stop." His hand began to move slower, gradually becoming more slow and agonizing with each pump.  
  
            "No!" Rei's response was immediate, a bit too immediate. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands, feeling his cheeks burn red and how he wished he could just bury himself right then.  
  
            Nagisa giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and before Rei could think to respond, much less protest, Nagisa was on his knees, looking up at him. "You trust me, don't you Rei?" 

            Rei nodded, giving a small smile behind his hand. Using his fingertips, Nagisa pulled down the Rei's boxers, taking his member into his mouth. He began slowly, seeming to want to get a reaction out of the other. Rei's mind clouded, focusing on nothing else but the sensation of Nagisa gently sucking so slowly, every move so carefully drawn out to make Rei writhe with pleasure. Long fingers grabbed at the soft blonde hair as he moved his hips, encouraging the other to take more. A part of him warned him to not be so needy, not wanting harm Nagisa. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold his control as Nagisa's moves became faster and more desperate with every small sound that rose from Rei's throat, which he hadn't even noticed he was making. Rei's knees became weak and he struggled to stand, continuing to curl Nagisa's hair into his fist, each tug just encouraging the other more.

 

            "Nagisa," Rei spoke, his voice coming off more timidly than he had intended, "I'm close."

 

            Nagisa hummed in response, sending Rei's blood cold as he released into the other's mouth, back arching against the lockers. His vision white, he loosened his grip on Nagisa's hair, watching him closely as he took in his orgasm. Panting, Nagisa released himself from the other, licking his lips. He gave a shaky chuckle, and Rei followed, reaching a hand down to help Nagisa to his feet. The latter happily obliged, rising to his feet to quickly give Rei another kiss.  
  
            "Was I okay?" he chirped, wrapping his hands around Rei's waist once again.  
  
            "Perfect," Rei replied. As soon as he uttered his reply, a bell sounded, alerting them to be onto their next class. He looked towards the locker room exit, but Nagisa grabbed his hand.  
  
            "Rei?"  
  
            "Hm?"  
  
            Nagisa's voice lowered. "Next time, I want to see your face."  
  
            Perhaps joining that swim club wasn't such a horrible idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie sorry I haven't been posting anything school kinda swallowed me. I love these two though, I couldn't resist writing a quick oneshot c:  
> I'll be posting a new LietBel fic soon, and most likely I'll update the other one if anyone's following that.  
> Thanks Megan and Aesir for being my beta readers x


End file.
